After a Game Rub Down
by sheltie
Summary: Julie's aching after a game, who's to help a goalie's aching muscles? Sorry bad summary. Rated T to be safe.


**After a Game Rub Down**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Mighty Ducks_

**A/N: This isn't as lewd as most of you think it will be. Just a bit, not too much.**

Julie Gaffney flicked her hair back as she put her mask back on. The game was getting heated. It was tied two-to-two and it was in the third period. Julie had been hammered all night long and she was getting a bit tired. She wanted this game to end soon. She could feel her muscles about to give out.

_Come__on__guys,__score_ Julie thought.

She saw Charlie moving the puck then passed it to Adam. Adam got hit and lost the puck. Julie groaned at this as she prepared herself. Ken then moved in and stole the puck away and passed it to Adam before he got hit. Julie sighed and relaxed. She watched as Adam passed the puck to Charlie, who then shot it towards the goal. Julie prayed for the puck to go in and it did. She watched her friends celebrate the goal and she wished she could join them. She got ready when the puck was dropped again and watched as the other team took control.

_Please__guys,__we__'__ve__only__got__two__minutes__left_ Julie thought.

She watched as the puck got knocked between her team and the opposing one. She just waited and readied herself each time the opposing team had the puck. Soon the horn sounded, which ended the game. Julie sighed and skated to her friends to celebrate. She was very tired, but didn't want to ruin it for anyone.

The Ducks got into the locker room and as they changed they chatted too.

"We're going out to celebrate, right?" Goldberg asked.

"Of course Goldie, of course" Averman said.

Julie groaned inwardly. She just wanted to go to her room and sleep.

"You guys go, Jules and I will catch up" Charlie said.

The rest of the team as well as Julie looks at their captain with quizzically expressions.

"Okay Charlie, see you and Jules there" Adam said breaking the silence.

The team left leaving Julie and Charlie alone.

"Charlie, what was that?" Julie asked.

"I saw that you were tired so I'll walk you to your room and then join the rest of the team" Charlie said.

Julie couldn't help, but smile.

"Thank you Charlie" she said.

"No problem Jules, now lets go before I have to carry you" Charlie joked.

Julie smacked Charlie on the shoulder.

Soon the two left the locker room and started their walk to the dorms.

"Nice night" Charlie commented.

"It is, it's not even that cold tonight" Julie said.

"Nope, but just wait til tomorrow and we'll be freezing" Charlie said.

Julie just nodded. She could see her breath as she exhaled. The temperature was a balmy 33 degrees, which is mild for early December. They walked the rest of the way back to the dorms in silence. They got to Julie's room and Charlie walked her in.

Julie took off her coat and when she turned around she felt Charlie's lips crushes hers.

"God, I've been wanting to do that for most of the day" Charlie said when they parted.

"My, you showed a lot of willpower Conway" Julie teased.

"It's hard when you look so sexy Jules" Charlie said.

"Me, sexy, I think you need your eyes check Conway" Julie said shaking her head.

"You are downright sexy in anything Jules" Charlie said then kissed her again heatedly.

Julie groaned into this kiss as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck holding him close. The two continued kissing and twirled their way onto Julie's bed. Once there they continued to make out.

"So how are those muscles?" Charlie asked between kisses.

"Mmm, feel better already" Julie purred.

Charlie laughed as his hands roamed Julie's body. He was gentle and tender. It was the most erotic fully clothed massage she had ever had.

"Charlie" Julie moaned.

Charlie smiled as he went down to Julie's neck and kissed and sucked the supple flesh. His hands still working his magic. They were now touching bits of exposed skin, which made the goalie gasp in delight. Charlie had pushed both legs of her sweats up and was massaging each calf.

"How is that?" Charlie murmured.

"So good Charlie" Julie groaned.

Charlie massaged Julie's calf with tender love and care. He worked his hands to where all the problem areas were with skill. He then switched to the other one making Julie groan for a moment due the removal of his magic hands.

Once he was done with Julie's legs he went to her arms and massaged them too. Thy kept making out as Charlie did his work, which not only distracted Julie, but made it more of a wonderful experience. Once Charlie was done Julie groaned and pouted because it was over.

"Sorry Jules, but I have to meet the others still," Charlie said to the pouting goalie.

"You're mean Conway" Julie said crossing her arms with now a protruding lower lip.

Charlie chuckled. Julie got like this when he got her going then had to stop for some reason.

"I'm sorry Jules, but if I don't show then they'll get suspicious and go looking for me. And we don't want that, do we?" he said.

Julie sighed and shook her head.

Charlie and Julie kept their relationship a secret since they shared so much with the team on a daily basis. It was fun to have something of their own, something private.

"Fine, but I think I'll change before we go. Turn around" Julie said.

Charlie didn't question why Julie had changed her mind and nodded then turned his back and closed his eyes.

"Are you peeking Conway?" Julie asked.

"No Jules, by the way nice panties I like the little hearts" Charlie said with a smirk.

He heard Julie huff and felt a pillow hit the back of his head.

"Hey, I was only kidding" Charlie said.

"You can turn around now Conway" Julie said.

Charlie did and found Julie had changed from her sweats to something a bit more comfortable for her.

"You look great Jules" he said with a smile.

Julie rolled her eyes.

"You said that all the time Charlie. No matter what I am wearing. I could be wearing a turnip sack and you'd tell me I looked great" she said.

"But it's true Jules, you'd look great in anything" Charlie said honestly.

Julie smiled as a light blush rose from her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go before the others send out search parties" she said as she grabbed Charlie's hand.

They left the dorm and walked at a leisurely pace to where the Ducks were celebrating.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of my short Charlie/Julie story. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
